Just Gift EXO 3rd Anniversary
by blossomkimp
Summary: Writed it on my facebook. Well.. Di posting juga disini. Hanya berbagi kisah kecil tentang bagaimana EXO bisa merubah kehidupan fansnya (mungkin bukan hanya aku tapi banyak) #3yearsWithEXO


**Just Gift for EXO 3rd Anniversary. 8 April, 2015.**

* * *

Di stasiun ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pria Tua. Dia duduk dengan senyum yang masih terlihat cerah, dia terlihat masih segar dengan senyumannya.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

"Ah.. tidak." Aku melepaskan sebelah earphone yang tadi terpasang di telingaku. Tidak sopan bila aku mendengarkan musik sedangkan seseorang kini sepertinya mulai mengajakku untuk bercengkrama. Apalagi dilihat dari usianya. Dia semumuran dengan kakekku.

"Kau terlihat bahagia nak," ujarnya halus menatapku "Aku menyukai senyumanmu."

Aku tersipu dan hanya mengangguk tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Banyak hal."

"Banyak hal?"

"Tuhan dan kedua orang tuaku, mereka memberiku banyak kebahagiaan. Aku beruntung bisa dilahirkan didunia ini hingga aku bisa mengenal lebih banyak lagi orang yang membuatku bahagia?"

"Kekasih?" Senyumnya tersungging di kulit tipis wajahnya yang mengerut kusam.

"Bukan." Aku menggeleng,"Lebih dari itu. Mereka adalah sekumpulan pria yang membuatku tertawa, menangis dan merasakan bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan kadang mereka membuatku seperti layaknya orang gila."

"Sekumpulan? Kau menyukai banyak pria?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum Maluku melihat ekspresi pria tua itu yang Nampak terkejut keheranan. "Ya, aku menyukai banyak pria. Mereka berjumlah 12 orang."

"Kau gadis yang nakal ternyata." Balasnya dengan sunggingan senyum meledek.

"Tidak, tidak.. tidak seperti itu." diikuti kekehan kecilku. Aku melanjutkan percakapan yang mulai terdengar hangat ini. "Mereka adalah sebuah grup penyanyi idola yang dari luar negeri Kek, aku hanya seorang fans yang kebetulan mengenal dan mencintai mereka. Euhmm.. sebetulnya bukan kebetulan tapi sebuah keberuntungan."

"Keberuntungan? Keberuntungan bisa didapatkan dari mana saja nak."

"Iya, itu memang benar. Dan aku mendapatkan banyak keberuntungan dari mereka semua. Aku banyak belajar dari mereka." Kulirik sesaat wajah sang Kakek yang kini mengerut—kurasa dia sedang bingung sekarang. "Aku belajar banyak hal. Aku belajar bagaimana cara untuk bahagia, merasakan kecewa, merasakan sebuah kasih sayang dan merasakan sebuah semangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

"Kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka."

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah, ya kurasa begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belajar dari mereka mana yang harus lebih dulu untuk kukejar, Mimpi atau Obsesi. Dan kupilih adalah jalan mimpi. Mimpi untuk meraih cita-citaku."

Beberapa saat keheningan tercipta diantara kami. Aku hanyamenundukkan wajahku ketika pria itu menatapku dan mungkin hanya perasaanku. Aku merasa dia kini tengah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat dewasa sebelum pada waktunya." Aku melirik pria itu, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan kini dapat kulihat. Dia masih tetap sama—tersenyum dengan cerah. "Sebuah grup idola bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti ini. Mungkin kau adalah salah satunya dari ribuan orang yang mencintai mereka. Aku hanya membayangkan bila semua orang terpengaruh sepertimu. Betapa hebatnya pria-pria yang kau sayangi itu."

Kini aku mengerti. "Ya, kami mencintai mereka lebih dari apapun. Kami belajar untuk dewasa dari waktu ke waktu, dari tahun ke tahun. Sudah tiga tahun, tiga tahun mengenal mereka dan membuatku berpikir mereka yang membuatku bahagia. Aku hanya seorang fans, tapi satu yang aku banggakan. Mereka mencintai kami lebih dari apapun, Itu sudah cukup. Dengan mendo'akan mereka untuk tetap bahagia dan sukses bersama, menurutku itu cukup."

"Kau bisa meraih mimpimu dan bisa bertemu mereka suatu hari nanti." Ucapnya dengan menepuk hangat pundakku layaknya memberi sebuah nasihat kepada cucu kesayangannya. Aku merasa mendapatkan sebuah Do'a.

"Terima kasih, Amin. Semoga terkabul ya Kek." Senyumku yang kini cerah seperti tertular akan senyumannya yang terus dia sunggingkan.

"Satu hal lagi. Siapa mereka? Maksudku nama mereka?"

"Mereka sangat banyak dan aku tidak yakin Kakek akan mengingat semua namanya." Ucapku dengan diikuti tawa kecil, begitupun dengan pria itu yang ikut terkekeh dengan candaanku.

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Kau bisa mempersingkatnya."

"Baiklah. Nama mereka EXO. E-X-O."Ucapku dengan diikuti ejaan di setiap abjad agar dia mengerti.

"Kedua belas pria itu bernama EXO?"

"Nama grup mereka. Sebenarnya sekarang hanya sepuluh, tapi tetap bagiku mereka ada dua belas. Dua belas pria yang keren, bertalenta dan tampan, namun lugu juga terlihat idiot dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Dengan diikuti candaan kecil.

"Setidaknya mereka semua membuatmu bahagia dengan senyumanmu ini?"

"Ya .. itu benar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Aku berhutang kebahagian kepada mereka semua."

Dan akhirnya percakapan kami berakhir ketika kereta yang kutunggu sudah datang. Aku pamit kepada pria paruh baya itu. Sedikit konyol aku menceritakan banyak hal tentang EXO, tapi aku tetap merasa hangat dan nyaman untuk bercerita Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan kepada siapapun. Termasuk sahabat dan orang tuaku sendiri. Perasaan ini begitu lega. Mengungkapkan perasaan dan kekaguman secara Lisan itu ternyata berbeda dibandingkan mengatakannya secara tulisan.

Seperti merasakan mendapat sahabat baru. Mendengarkan keluh kesahku terhadap kedua belas pria sialan yang membuatku tidak mampu lagi untuk meninggalkannya. Ah.. Aku memang berharap besar untuk bertemu mereka. Meski bukan di tahun ketiga ini, setidaknya masih ada tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Ayo berjalan bersama untuk mencintai exo! Dulu, sekarang, hingga nanti.

10 in my Eyes, 12 in my Heart. K+L+M Forever. We Are One, EXO Saranghaja! 3

#3YearsWithEXO

* * *

**Just Writed it for EXO 3rd Anniversary. Gak tau mau bikin apa sih lagi _Blank_ banget juga tapi _connect_-nya malah bikin ini. Sudah ada yang pernah baca? Yeah... You can find it on my Facebook acc. Pernah di post disana pas malam Anniversary EXO. Dan disini telat.. TToTT But, My Love for EXO it's Real.. Thankyou for existing EXO! - EXO L 3**


End file.
